21
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: Kathleen turns 21 and has a plan for Elliot and Olivia.


I got this idea being in Atlantic City the other day. I am still working on another part of Come Back to Me for those loyal listeners. But here is a little more SVU smut featuring our favorite detectives, Olivia and Elliot. So, enjoy.

Today was Kathleen's 21st birthday, and Elliot made plans to take her out to celebrate. As per tradition, he was taking her bar hoping. She was allowed to bring one friend along. A friend that she didn't tell him who. That was her little secret. No matter how much Elliot asked, Kathleen refused to tell him. All the way up to the first bar.

"Seriously, Kat. Who did you ask to come?" asked Elliot, as they entered a Sports bar.

After showing the bouncer her I.D, Kathleen smiled and pointed to a woman at the bar. "There she is!"

Elliot looked over at the bar and his jaw dropped. "Olivia!"

By then, Kathleen had already bounded over to the brunette and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for inviting me," smiled Olivia, returning the hug.

"Hi," replied Elliot.

Olivia smiled up at Elliot with something only Kathleen could see in her eyes. "Hey."

"Ready for your first drink, Kat?" asked Elliot.

"Oh yea!"

After their fourth bar, Olivia and Elliot were getting tipsy due to the fact Kathleen had been slipping them heavily alcoholic drinks compared to her non alcoholic ones. Olivia giggled at something Kathleen said as Elliot excused himself to go the bathroom. He just wanted to give them a little girl time alone. That and he really needed to pee all of a sudden. So, he stumbled off in the direction of the bathroom.

"So, Olivia. What's up with you and my dad?" asked Kathleen, slyly.

Olivia perked up and heat clouded her face. "Nothing."

Kathleen smiled and pressed on. "Oh, c'mon. I've seen the look on your face when you look at him!"

"It's nothing, Kathleen. Beside like your father could have any interest in me anyway," sighed Olivia.

Before Kathleen could answer, Elliot came back. He sat down and waved at the bartender for a drink. "So, what you girls talk about?"

"Nothing," replied Olivia, quickly.

"I would love to dance! Come with me, Liv," begged Kathleen, jumping up and grabbing Olivia's hand.

Elliot watched as his daughter and partner hit up the small dance floor. Soon he became memorized by the way Olivia's hips swayed and how carefree she looked. She looked happy and alive. She was gorgeous and perfect in the flashing lights. How did he not notice all this before? They had been partners and friends for years. Then Kathleen slid into the seat next to him and slipped her drink.

"Why don't you ask her to dance, dad?" suggested Kathleen.

"Huh?" Elliot pulled his mind and head away from Olivia's direction to gape at his daughter.

"Go on," urged Kathleen, pushing at him to get off his stool.

It didn't take long for Elliot to reach Olivia. He stood there, watching her for a few moments, not wanting to break her peace. Then a man came up and slipped his arms around her, trying to dance with her. Anger welled up inside of him as he watched Olivia push away from the man. Her peace was broken. He could now walk up and take her away from the slime ball. Before the guy could go for her again, Elliot slipped his arms around her and pulled her protectively against him.

"She's mine," he growled.

The man got the message and backed away. Olivia smiled a bright smile up at him, thanking him with her beautiful brown eyes. He pulled her against him again and swayed to the music. Time was lost as they danced together in each other's arms. Her sweet body felt perfect against his, fitting unlike anyone had done before. She let him hold her in a way he'd had always wanted to. He loved her smell, and the silky feel of her skin.

Meanwhile, Kathleen ordered them a round of drinks. She slipped at a water that she had asked for. Watching her father dance with Olivia meant her plan was working. Since her mother and father had gotten divorced, she wanted her father to be happy again. The one that made him happy was Olivia. Anyone could see that. But them. So, it was up to her to get them together. Even if it meant giving up her first night of legal drinking.

An hour later, Olivia and Elliot returned to the bar with giant goofy smiles on their faces. Kathleen handed them their drinks and watched them steal glances at each other. One more push should do the trick. After they finished their drinks, they headed to a few more bars. All the while, Kathleen kept giving them heavily loaded drinks. Both Elliot and Olivia getting more and more drunk.

"I'm tired, you guys. I think I'll head home," yawned Kathleen, after their tenth bar.

Olivia stopped walking to stare back at her. "Aw, you sure?"  
"We're having fun," inputted Elliot, grabbing at a stumbling Olivia.

Kathleen shook her head. "It's ok. It's like three in the morning."

Elliot managed his way over to her and hugged her. "I wuv you, hunny. Be safe!"

Olivia came over and hugged her as well. Kathleen said her good byes and hopped into the cab that Elliot waved down. She looked out the window to wave and saw that Olivia was relying heavily on Elliot for support. This better work she thought. Or she was in for some trouble come the morning. As the taxi drove away, Elliot pulled Olivia along.

"Where are we going?" giggled Olivia.

"This way," replied Elliot not really knowing himself.

They got themselves lost in Central Park, but found a great place to sit against these giant rocks. Lying down was hard at first. It was worth it once they got to look up at the bright night with a huge moon and twinkling stars. Elliot rolled over and stared at the moon kissed Olivia. His hand grew a mind of its own and reached over to brush her hair out of her face. She turned and looked at him.

"God, you're beautiful, Liv," he whispered.

Olivia blushed and turned her head away.

Elliot reached over again and pulled her chin to make her look at him. "I'm serious. Olivia, you don't know how gorgeous you look right now."

"You're just saying that," she frowned.

"No. I'm not." Elliot wanted to prove his seriousness to her. Instead, the first thing to pop into his head was... "Would you marry me?"

Jerking up, Olivia stared at him. In her drunken state, she was not thinking so clearly and his offer sounded amazing. She had loved him for so long.

"I'm serious. Marry me. I love you that much to ask you that right now," declared Elliot, sitting up as well.

"Oh, Elliot. Yes. Yes!" Olivia pounced on him in glee. His lips reached hers in a sweet embrace.

They helped each other up after exchanging a dozen sloppy kisses. Off they went to find a place to get married. Shockingly (I'm probably making this up, but go with it people), they found a hidden twenty four hour chapel. Within twenty minutes, they were married with real rings, pictures and a legal document. It only took three hundred dollars, which Elliot was more than glad to shell out. Giggling, the two made it back to Elliot's apartment.

"After you, Mrs. Stabler," smirked Elliot.

Olivia smiled. "I love you, Mr. Stabler."

Elliot captured her lips and followed her in. Seconds later, he had her pinned against the door. He kissed her until her lips bruised and she was nearing an orgasm. Lust filled eyes, she scampered off to the bedroom with Elliot on her heels. They tumbled oh so gracefully onto the bed, kissing and ripping clothes off. Elliot just stared at her soon naked body lying there, waiting for him. It was unlike anything he'd ever saw before. He kissed every inch of her skin before pushing inside of her.

Elliot worshiped her body with loving caresses and tender kisses. She moaned at his hands sliding across her body and his lips marking his paths. He pushed and pumped in and out of her, fast and wild then slow and loving. After two orgasms, Olivia lost count as Elliot continued raining love upon her body. He made her feel so good. That she could reach the stars. Boy, was she seeing stars though.

Finally, Elliot gave her his all. Pulling her legs into a different position, he penetrated her deeper than before. It had Olivia screaming and pulling at the bed sheets. He unloaded inside of her, pushing in one last time. He fell next to her and pulled her against. Sleep came quickly for the both of them. Neither thinking much of what their drunken night had done to them.

The next morning Olivia stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and headed to the mirror to check herself. Feeling god awful, she figured she looked that way. Staring into the mirror at her tired eyes, Olivia brushed her hair flat. That's when she noticed something flashing in the light. It was a shiny half carat diamond ring on her ring finger!

Then she looked around, finally realizing she wasn't in her bathroom. What the hell happened last night?

Quickly, she hurried into the strange bedroom that became less strange. She knew where she was but prayed it wasn't. Olivia tiptoed over to the bed to peer at the person sleeping comfortable. Gasping, she knew who it was the second she saw him. She shoved him and back away, now noticing she was naked. So, she quickly scrambled for any clothes she could find.

"Wha..." came Elliot's voice.

"Get up!" Olivia hollered.

Elliot jumped at the sound of Olivia in his bedroom. "What are you doing here!?"

Olivia growled. "Look at yourself first. What don't you see?"

Looking down, Elliot squeaked. He was naked. Olivia, as he saw, was wearing his wife beater and boxers. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know. We got married and had sex?" replied Olivia, sarcastically.

"Funny, Liv." frowned Elliot.

"No, really. Check your finger, El." Olivia shook her head and pointed at his hand.

Elliot looked down at his finger and saw a golden wedding band. What the hell did they do? "Kathleen! Call Kathleen! She has to know something!"

Olivia looked around before finding her phone tossed on the nightstand. She dialed Kathleen's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Liv? Do you know what time it is?" groaned Kathleen.

"What happened last night?" exclaimed Olivia.

"What do you mean?" asked Kathleen.

Sighing, Olivia plopped on the bed. "Um, well. You dad and I woke up married."

Kathleen nearly jumped out of bed. "What! Oh my god!"

"Yea."

"Oh shit. I am sooo sorry, Liv," apologized Kathleen.

"For what?" asked Olivia.

"I uh kinda got you two drunk on purpose," admitted Kathleen, sheepishly.

"WHAT!"

"I swear, Olivia, I just wanted you two to finally admitted to what everyone else saw. I didn't mean for you two to take it that far! I swear," explained Kathleen, frantically.

Olivia sighed again and finished up talking to Kathleen before they hung up. She turned to Elliot with tears in her eyes. How could they have messed things up? How did they let themselves get so drunk with a 21 year old? "She's sorry. She got us drunk on purpose."

"WHAT! Why?" bellowed Elliot.

"She wanted us 'to admit to what everyone else saw'," quoted Olivia.

Elliot's face screwed up. His own daughter got him drunk just so he could figure out what? Oh, no! Not that! Then he heard sniffling coming from across the bed. He looked up to see Olivia hunched over, crying. "Liv, what's wrong."

"What are we going to do?" she asked, not looking up.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Elliot feared her answer.

"Do you love me?" was her surprise response.

"I'm not going to lie. I do. I have for a long time, Olivia," admitted Elliot, after a few minutes. He knew he had to come clean. If they were really married, he wanted them to stay that way. He wanted them to try.

Olivia finally looked up at him. A ghost of a smile filled her face. "Really? Then I want to try. I want us to stay married."

Crawling across the bed, Elliot cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly and smiled at her before wiping her tears away. "I love you, Liv. Let's give this a shot."

Two years later Olivia and Elliot were still married. They started off slow in their marriage by courting and kind of dating. Sex was not something they did for a couple of months. When they finally did again, it was just as amazing as their first night. A night they slowed began to remember. By three years, they welcomed a baby boy. A boy named Oliver Harrison. Life was good for them.


End file.
